Ivy: A future fanfic
by Nora The Amazing
Summary: Ivy Willoughby is Patricia and Eddie's daughter, but she doesn't know it. She has lived in a American orphanage all her life. Ivy has gotten a scholarship to Anubis House. This is a story of the next generation of House of Anubis.
1. Proluge

Prolouge: Nina's POV

It was five years after I was supposed to graduate. Fabian and I had gotten back together, gotten married, and were expecting our first child. Now that I think about it, everyone who went to Anubis had kids in the same year. Anyway, we were all at Patricia's baby shower. She and Eddie were so happy, so in love. They were finally getting to start a family of their own. I shared their joy. Eddie and I had become great friends over the past few years; in fact, he was trying to persuade his dad to give me Victor's old job. Everything was going great. I touched Patricia's bulged stomach. I smiled. Then, I started to fall, my vision blurred, and everything went black.

I started to get this vision. I was in Anubis house, surrounded by students, Patricia was there too, but, she was the only on I recognized. There was this girl. She looked about sixteen. She resembled Patricia and Eddie. She was their daughter, I thought. She seemed normal, but then her eyes flashed red. "I AM AMMUT!" she yelled, "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR FACE YOUR DEATH!" she started to shoot these beams out of her hands at the other students.

"Run!" I yelled, and did just that. Patricia huddled in a corner, and just...froze, shocked by what was happening.

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor, and everyone was huddled around me. "Nina!" Fabian said, worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine." I said. "I had this…vision." They all looked at me. I hadn't had a vision since I left Anubis.

"What about?" Patricia and Eddie said at the same time.

"Well," I said, not sure what to say, "That little girl," I pointed to Patricia's stomach. "Is evil."

I sadly told them what happened in my vision. We decided it was too risky for them to keep the baby. It was to late for Patricia to have an abortion, so she and Eddie decided to give their daughter to an orphanage. We assumed if the girl wasn't raised by the ex-osirian, and never attended Anubis, then she wouldn't become so dangerous. They sent her to one in America, far from baby was born on June twentieth at 8:17 AM. Patricia didn't even get to hold her before the Nurses took her away. I had never seen Patricia cry until that moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer:I do not own HOA, because like child labor laws and the atlantic ocean.

Chapter one: Fifteen years and one month later.

"Oh please Matron!" I said, "You don't have to pay for anything! I have enough saved for plane tickets, and they have a scholarship for orphans! All you have to do is sign here, and you'll be rid of me for ten whole months!" I had to go to FSA. I just had to.

"Well, let's see." Matron said, her pursed lips curling into a small smile. She started to read the letter "Dear Miss Willoughby, I have recieved your application for the caramel scholarship. I would have you here, except your application is missing your guardian's signature. Here at Frobisher-Smythe Academy, there are four houses, Anubis, Isis, Hathor, and Mutt. You will be placed in Anubis. If you can get the signature, that is

Yours Truly, Headmaster E. Sweet." Matron stopped and looked at me. "Hmm, now why is it you want to go to this school?" She asked.

If I told her the real reason, she'd send me to the nuthouse so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Well, quite frankly, matron, I just want to get out of this hell house as soon as possible."

She stared at me, baffled by my remark. "IVY WILLOUGHBY!" she scolded, "What did I tell you about that attitude?!" She paused for a second, and then added, "You know what, you're right, I do need some time without you."

She picked up a ballpoint pen from her desk and scribbled her signature on the letter. inside my head Azia went crazy.

"YES!" She screamed.

I grinned. "Thank you Matron" I said.

Azia, as you're probably wondering, is quite literally a voice inside my head. I know that sounds crazy, but it's just the way it is. It's been like that as long as I can remember. She's my only friend, really. Lately she has been completely obsessed with me going to FSA and specifically Anubis House. It's weird. I mean, weirder than normal. Whatever, I'm really excited about Anubis. I feel like I belong there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Headmaster E. Sweet

Two weeks passed. Tomorrow is my first day at Anubis House. I'm flying over there now. The headmaster of FSA is supposed to meet me at the airport in Liverpool. Azia said I'm supposed impress the guy, so I tried to dress like some proper, english student. I put little, black, bows in my short, auburn hair, wore the only dress I owned, a yellow, flowery one, and put on a brown sweater and matching flats, that Azia said "Complimented my eyes".

When I got off the plane, youngish man, (in his fourties or something) with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, was waiting for me, holding a sign with my name on it. "Hello," He said, in a surprising american accent, "you must be Ivy, I'm the headmaster here at FSA."

"Pleased to meet you sir," I said, "It's Mr. Sweet, right?"

"Well, yeah," he said, "but Mr. Sweet's my dad. Call me Eddie. All of the administrators at FSA go by their first names, except Mrs. MacLaugan, but you'll meet her later."

"Really?" I said, surprised. " I thought this was some super stuffy snob school, try saying that three time fast."

"Manners!" Azia said, practically miming Matron.

"I mean, um, how modern." I said, trying to cover up my remark.

Eddie hailed a cab and we drove to Anubis House. I was practically bouncing the whole way there. this is so exicting!


	4. AN: Hiatus

Unfortunately, I lost my summer homework and have to redo it before school starts. This means Ivy will not be updated for at least another week. I apologize for this, but please bear with me. I promise that when A new chapter is posted, it will be lengthy.

Sorry about this,

Nora.


End file.
